Ciel's Birthday and Wedding Ceremony
by fetwelve
Summary: Ciel bermimpi yang tidak-tidak saat menunggu pasangannya tercinta, baru saja bangun, ia sudah dihadapkan makhluk berbalaclava. Ada apa sebenarnya? Fic for Ciel's birthday.


**Disclaimer** : Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso, saya cuma minjem Lizzie dan SebaCielnya.

**Warning :** AU, OOC, maksa dibagian 'itu', typo(s) and mistypo(s), dll, lemon atau bisa dibilang grapefruit? DLDR~

* * *

**For Sebastian's Lover,**

**Ciel Phantomhive**

**Yang berulang tahun hari ini, dan saya yakini sedang merayakannya disuatu tempat yang tak terlihat manusia.**

_Suasana saat itu sangat mencekam. Bunyi aduan pedang-pedang berkumandang di atmosfir yang dingin dan gelap. Ciel mencengkram bantal guling bersprei putih gading yang sedang dipeluknya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Butlernya itu sudah ia panggil berkali-kali, tapi tak datang jua. Dan pada kali ke-10 ia memanggil, Sebastian datang memakai setelan baju butler kebanggaannya yang sudah tersobek-sobek sempurna._

_"Mengapa kau tidak datang saat kupanggil?! Teriakanku kurang keras untuk didengar olehmu yang bereksistensi iblis, hah? Aku— hmph…!"_

_Setelah membungkan mulut Ciel dengan ciumannya, ia berkata, "Bocchan, anda sudah tau kalau saya sangat mencintai anda. Dan hidupku tak akan lama lagi. Saya dapat merasakan hal itu. Jadi, Ciel..."_

_"Kau ini bicara apa sih?" tanya Ciel bingung sekaligus panik. Bagaimana tidak? Tadi ia bilang hidupnya tidak lama lagi?_

_Sebastian tidak menggubris pertanyaan Ciel dan segera menjilati telinga kanan Ciel, pindah ke wajah halusnya, dan turun ke leher. Menciptakan beberapa kissmark disana._

_"Nghh," desah Ciel._

_Desahan singkat itu membuat Sebastian lepas kendali._

_CRAZ_

_Baju Ciel sukses terbelah dari atas ke bawah, menampakkan warna kulit porselen Ciel._

_PLAK_

_"Beraninya kau !"_

_"Maafkan saya, Bocchan." _

_Sebastian melanjutkan kembali aksinya. Kini jari-jarinya tengah bermain diatas kedua tonjolan kecil Ciel. Ditekannya perlahan —membuatnya semakin merah dan mengeras. Lalu Sebastian menjilatinya dengan kasar. Keduanya kini sudah basah oleh liur Sebastian._

_'Mengapa dia bersikap seperti ini? Aneh sekali. Terlalu terang-terangan dan kasar. Aku tak siap menerima semua—'_

_Pikiran Ciel terpotong oleh rasa dingin yang menyapa bagian bawahnya. Ya. Celananya, bahkan sampai celana dalamnya sudah lepas seutuhnya. Entah kapan Sebastian melakukan hal itu._

_GREB_

_Ia tambah kaget ketika bagian paling sensitifnya itu diremas oleh sang butler. Diremas dan kocok perlahan. Ciel tak tahu apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Yang ia tahu ia menahan rasa itu dengan meremas sprei tempat tidurnya._

_Tanpa aba-aba, Sebastian memasukkan seluruh bagian barang Ciel dan mengulumnya cepat. Rintih-rintihan kenimatan kembali dilontarkan. Suara-suara pedang itu bagaikan lenyap dan digantikan symphony indah yang tercipta dari suara mereka._

_"Uhh…emh..nghhhh…"_

_"Kita sama sekali belum memulai apapun, Bocchan."_

_"EH?!"_

_Dipaksanya Ciel tengkurap, namun , "Lepaskan aku! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Ciel seraya menepis tangan Sebastian._

_Sebastian diam saja lalu membasahi jarinya dengan air minum yang ada di atas meja dan masih belum diminum sedikitpun, alias masih cukup steril._

_"Ini akan sedikit sakit, Ciel. Tapi bertahanlah."_

_"Aku tidak mau!"_

_"Bocchan…"_

_"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak! Ini perintah !"_

_"Terserah kau saja Ciel," timpal Sebastian acuh._

_"Beraninya kau melanggar perintahku, Sebastian?"_

_"Aku tak lagi mementingkan estetika iblis, tuan mudaku tercinta,"gumamnya pelan, ragu._

_PLAKK_

_Tamparan itu tak mengubah apapun. Satu jari dimasukkan kedalam lubang Ciel yang sempit. Tentu saja, ia 'kan masih perawan._

_Baru satu jari saja, Ciel sudah berteriak pelan, "Ah! Sakit Sebastian…" rintihnya._

_Lalu tangan kedua, dan ketiga. Cukup sampai disitu. Sebastian belum garis tega memasukkan lebih. Ia menaik turunkan jari-jarinya secara vertical dan horizontal. Membuat Ciel berteriak semakin kencang, "Hei! Sakit! Tidak bisa lebih pelankah?"_

_"Bocchan, waktu kita semakin sempit. Lagipula apa kau tahu? Ini baru permulaan. Bersabarlah," ucap Sebastian menenangkan._

_"Pe-permulaan katamu?" Ciel tercengang kaget, lalu menatap horror Sebastian._

_Setelah dirasa cukup, Sebastian mengeluarkan jari-jarinya yang sudah basah terlumuri cairan Ciel._

_"Ciel, relax ya? Akan segera kumulai."_

_"…"_

_Ia merasakan sesuatu yang keras menyapu bagian terluar lubangnya. Sensasi geli menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya._

_Ia melirik ke bawah. Dilihatnya Sebastian sudah sama polosnya dengan dirinya. 'Milik' Sebastian pun kini sudah menjuntai tegang didepan lubangnya. Ciel menelan ludah._

_Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, Sebastian memasukkan separuh miliknya kedalam lubang Ciel perlahan._

_"Enggh…mmh.."_

_Lalu mencoba menghentakan seutuhnya._

_"AKH!" Seketika itu juga Ciel merasa penuh. Bagian dalamnya terasa sesak sekali._

_"Kau akan merasa sakit sebentar. Tapi percayalah, rasa sakit itu akan berubah menjadi nikmat."_

_"Benar…kah?" tanya Ciel yang sudah berlinang air mata._

_"Kau buktikan saja sendiri."_

_Sebastian melanjutkan dengan memasukkan kejantanan tegang itu seutuhnya. Dengan gerakan pelan, pelan, pelan, lalu mengubah ritmenya menjadi semakin cepat, lalu sangat cepat dan semakin dalam. Pinggulnya bergerak maju mundur sesuai dengan tangannya yang mengocok milik Ciel._

_Nafas yang tidak teratur, cairan sperma dan darah mengalir deras dari lubang Ciel, juga rintihan dan teriakkan menggoda dari Ciel yang sama sekali tak bisa ditahannya lagi._

_"S-sa-kit…ahh… hahh…tidak…keluarkan milikmu itu," pinta Ciel gelisah._

_Karena akhirnya kasihan, Sebastian mengeluarkannya._

_"Sebastian? Kenapa kau…berhenti?"_

_"Bukankah kau menyuruhku berhenti?" tanyanya santai._

_"Aku? Aku tidak memintanya!" elak Ciel yang merasa kehilangan._

_"Jadi kau mau aku masukkan lagi?" tawar Sebastian jahil._

_"Eh? Tidak, maksudku iya. Bukan begitu, mak-sudku emm… tidak, ehh maksudku masukkan. Eh!" Ciel jadi salting sendiri. Blush sudah memenuhi wajahnya._

_Sebastian memasukkan kembali penisnya—memajumundurkan miliknya dengan cepat. Ia mencari sweetspot milik Ciel, dan… dapat!_

_"Hnghh..Se-sebas-s-tiann..ahh..ahnn…."_

_"Ya, bocchan?"_

_"Ce-cepat sedi-kit."_

_"As you wish, My Lord."_

_Dengan senang hati Sebastian mempercepat temponya dari cepat menjadi sangat cepat. Bukan hanya karena desahan kenikmatan dari mulut kecil Ciel, namun ia mendengar yang lain._

_Setelah beberapa saat, "Sebaa…s…tian…nn… aku ingin keluar…nghh…"_

_"Tak apa, Ciel, keluarkanlah. Aku juga mau keluar," jawabnya._

_Sejurus kemudian, mereka mengeluarkan cairan berwarna putih itu. Cairan Ciel tersembur ke dada bidang Sebastian, sedangkan cairan Sebastian tumpah ruah didalam Ciel._

_Setelah mencapai klimaks itu, Sebastian merebahkan diri diatas Ciel perlahan, merengkuhnya kedalam pelukan penuh cinta lalu mencium keningnya. Lalu membersihkan cairan yang menyelimuti 'milik' Ciel._

_Saat dirasa suara itu semakin dekat, Sebastian menciumi Ciel kembali. Sebagai penutup akhir._

_Ia membuat kissmark di hampir setiap jengkal tubuh polos Ciel, melumat mulut Ciel, lalu menjilat bagian bawah bibir Ciel untuk meminta izin masuk—dan mejelajahi isinya._

_Ciel yang masih bingung dengan apa terjadi. Ia bimbang antara membuka mulutnya atau tidak._

_Berkat cepatnya suara itu mendekat, Sebastian memaksa masuk. Tanpa usaha apapun lagi, lidahnya menyeruak masuk, mengabsen gigi rapi Ciel satu persatu. Saliva bercampur, lidah mereka saling bertautan, seiring dengan Ciel yang menerima French kiss dari Sebastian._

_Sekarang bunyi langkah sepatu bisa terdengar oleh Ciel, bukan hanya Sebastian. Langkah yang begitu cepat dan terburu-buru—bagaikan anjing mengejar mangsanya._

_Mereka berciuman dengan nafsu memburu. Ranjang king-size itu sudah kacau balau karena ulah mereka sendiri. Namun entah mengapa, suhu tinggi yang sudah menjadi rendah bagi kedua insan itu, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tinggi kembali. Bertepatan dengan itu ,pintu didobrak hingga terbuka._

_BRAKK_

_"EH! Dasar tidak tahu malu!"_

_"Liz…zie?"_

_"…"_

_Sebastian sudah tahu siapa yang akan datang, dan kembali mengecup Ciel singkat—untuk terakhir kalinya._

_"Kudengar kalian besok menikah, jadi aku segera mengerahkan orang untuk menghabisimu Sebastian. Tapi ternyata pelayan-pelayanmu itu hebat juga ya, Ciel? Kau tahu…aku lebih hebat! Karena aku berhasil menyusup dan kini akan membunuhmu Sebastian! Hahahahaha."_

_Tawa lepas yang amat ganjil itu terdengar mengerikan. Ciel dan Sebastian hanya bisa sweatdrop._

_… sweatdrop?..._

_Ciel sweatdrop itu wajar, kalau Sebastian?_

_Elizabeth kembali tertawa. Kali ini lebih keras dan…_

_JLEB_

_CRASHH_

_CRATT_

_Warna merah darah yang pekat menghiasi tubuh Sebastian._

_"Sebastian?"_

_Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik. Tiga detik sudah cukup lama untuk menunggu Sebastian bergerak. Dan Sebastian memang tak bergerak._

_"Apa? Sebastian bangun! Jangan bercanda disaat seperti ini. Iblis sepertimu tidak mungkin mati dengan tusukan pedang seperti ini! Hei! Kau dengar aku?!"_

_Tidak ada jawaban. Yang ada hanya tatapan liar dari Elizabeth._

_"SEBASTIAN!"_

_Teriakan Ciel itu tidak ditanggapi sama sekali oleh Sebastian._

_'Apa aku mimpi?'_

_"Hiks…Sebas…tian…semudah itukah kau meninggalkanku?" lirihnya._

_"Ini semua gara-gara kau Elizabeth!" bentak Ciel sambil mengambil pistolnya, "Takkan kubiar—"_

_JLEB_

_"Hahahaha. Rasakan!"_

_"TI-DA—"_

Dengan waktu cepat, ruangan jadi bersih. Bersih? Ya, disini sangat rapi dan bersih, tak ada darah, tak ada Sebastian, juga Lizzie. Apa yang terjadi? Apa aku mimpi? Sepertinya begitu. Ah, ya! Aku menunggu Sebastian yang sudah seminggu pergi dan tak memberi kabar. Setiap hari aku mengetik puluhan SMS ; "Hai, bagaimana kabarmu? Kapan pulang?"... tapi pesan itu selalu berakhir di kotak draft.

"Mimpi apa aku barusan?!"

Tenyata Ciel otaknya mulai ikutan nista ya?

Buktinya ia sampai bermimpi seperti itu.

Hmm...Mungkin seharusnya seminggu tidak terlalu lama. Tapi kalau besok adalah hari pernikahanmu dan calon pengantinmu belum pulang juga, apa yang kau rasakan?

Takut? Gelisah? Cemas? Curiga? Sedih? Kacau? Galau?

Mungkin ya. Mungkin tidak.

Tapi Ciel ya.

Dan sekarang ia terbangun dan disambut oleh orang (mungkin) yang kepalanya diselubungi balaclava. Seluruh tubuhnya dari atas sampai bawah dibalut warna hitam. Itu cukup mengagetkan makhluk yang sehabis mimpi buruk.

Orang misterius itu menutup mata Ciel dan menarik lengan Ciel kuat-kuat, menuntunnya menelusuri lorong demi lorong yang ada. Ciel memberontak dan berteriak sekuat tenaga.

"Lepaskan! Manusia gila! Hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku dengan Sebastian—" Ciel tersadar, tak seharusnya ia membeberkan rahasia itu pada orang asing. Tapi masa bodo lah!

"LEPASKAN!"

'Kenapa orang ini bisa lebih kuat daripada aku?'

Orang itu tetap menariknya tanpa bicara, membuat Ciel semakin takut. Selama seminggu ini dia sendirian saja dan tak ada penyusup, tapi ini siapa?

Hingga akhirnya sampai di suatu tempat yang amat sunyi dan hanya terdengar riak air mengalir. Namun harum, dan harumnya…manis.

Dalam satu sentakan, lilitan dikepalanya terlepas.

Kini dihadapannya adalah hamparan berwarna putih dari sterling silver roses yang menutupi hampir seluruh permukaan rumput, ditengahnya ada meja dengan taplak putih bersih, dan diatasnya ada kue berbentuk dirinya dan Sebastian?

Kue itu dibentuk dengan sangat detail disetiap lekuk tubuh dan lipatan bajunya—membuatnya terlihat hidup. Ciel dan Sebastian yang memakai setelan jas dan celana panjang untuk pengantin pria berwarna putih itu tengah tersenyum penuh arti padanya. Aneh juga melihat dirinya tersenyum.

Di sekitar kue itu telah ditaruh botol-botol berisikan red wine dan whisky serta beragam peralatan indah dari perak. Gelas, piring, peralatan lain, semuanya sangat bersih sehingga bisa digunakan untuk berkaca.

Bisa dibilang itu semua dekorasi dan penataan garden dengan tema putih. Setelah cukup memandangi halaman belakangnya, Ciel menoleh ke belakang.

"Se-sebas-tian?" tanya Ciel bingung.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Ciel."

Sebastian berdiri dibelakangnya dengan senyum lebar, paling lebar diantara semua senyum yang pernah dilihatnya. Ia memakai setelan jas putih dan menggunakan mawar putih tanpa tangkai di dada sebelah kirinya.

Kemana orang itu tadi? Tapi itu tidak penting sekarang, Sebastian sudah ada bersamanya.

Melihat raut wajah Ciel yang sedikit ketakutan, ia jadi merasa bersalah. "Ciel, maafkan aku. Kau... takut ya sama kejutan tadi?"

"Maksudmu tadi?"

"Umm.. yang memakai balaclava itu aku,"jelasnya sambil tersenyum manis, "Jadi kau tenang saja ya?"

PLAK

"Kau membuatku bingung! Aku baru saja bermimpi aneh dan sangat buruk, dan kau tiba-tiba datang dan menyergapku seperti penculik?!"

"Mimpi?"

"..."

"Aku...aku—" Ciel ragu ingin mengatakan 'Aku ingin membatalkan pernikahan!' atau apa.

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya dengan Sebastian, juga hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-137, mungkin? Ciel sendiri malas mengingatnya. Ciel sudah menjadi Iblis di usianya yang ke-13. Ia tinggal di sebuah mansion megah nan luas bersama butlernya itu. Dan sekarang ia akan melangsungkan pernikahannya dengan makhluk (saya ga mau nyebut Sebastian demon ;-;) tercintanya.

"Aku... mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau kemana saja?"

Ciel tidak mau membatalkan pernikahannya. Tentu saja.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan kejutan kecil. Apa kau suka?" tanyanya takut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sebastian. Lebih baik kau tidak memberiku kejutan apapun dan tetap berada disisiku selamanya. Jangan lakukan itu lagi."

Secercah kebahagiaan datang pada Sebastian. Ia senang sekali mendengar ungkapan cinta yang dilontarkan Ciel. Sangat jarang, maksudku tidak pernah Ciel mengatakannya langsung.

"Baiklah, tapi bisakah kau menceritakan mimpimu seusai white wedding kita?"

Ciel berpikir sebentar, "Ok." Kalau ia menjawab tidak, sebagai suaminya nanti, Sebastian pasti kecewa.

Tutup matamu sebentar. Beberapa detik kemudian Sebastian melanjutkan, "Buka matamu."

Ciel melihat dirinya yang kini sudah memakai pakaian serba putih. Dan itu berarti Sebastian telah menggantinya tadi. Serta merta Ciel blushing.

"Kau cantik dengan rona warna itu, Ciel."

"..."

Ciel menunduk untuk menyembunyikan blushnya.

Merekapun melangsungkan acara pernikahannya—berdua, tanpa ada siapapun lagi. Janji pernikahan demon (adakah?) mereka ikrarkan lalu memotong kue dan menuang whisky yang kemudian tidak diapa-apakan. Kini mereka sudah sah menjadi sepasang suami - suami(istri). Dan akan tetap bersama selamanya, sekalipun di neraka nanti.

Lalu mereka duduk di hamparan bunga putih itu dan Sebastian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jasnya.

Edelweiss flower.

Walaupun bunga itu tidak terlalu cantik serta memiliki legenda yang cukup aneh dan tentu saja ada hubungannya dengan cinta, tapi bunga itu melambangkan keabadian. Bunga itu memang tidak cukup sullit didapatkan Sebastian—mengingat manusia akan sangat amat sulit sekali mendapatkan bunga yang dilindungi itu, tapi bisa membuat Ciel terharu dan menangis sesunggukan.

"Sst, jangan menangis. Aku ingin bunga ini jadi lambang cinta kita yang abadi. Aku mencintaimu, Ciel. Selamanya."

"Hiks…aku juga, Sebastian." balasnya singkat.

Sebastian pun mulai mengelus lembut pipi Ciel. Ia sekarang sudah menjadi miliknya, seutuhnya. Ia tersenyum senang, Ciel balas tersenyum. Ia begitu manis untuk ukuran Ibllis laki-laki.

Lalu jari-jarinya turun ke bibir dingin Ciel. Menelusuri lekuk bibir indah itu, lalu mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Ciel diam mematung.

Dikecupnya perlahan bibir itu, lembut, penuh kasih, tak ada nafsu sama sekali. Begitu terasa tulus.

Perlahan, Ciel membalasnya juga. Sama lembutnya dan sedikit ragu. Tapi akhirnya ia terbiasa dan mereka terus berciuman di atas kumpulan bunga-bunga itu. Dengan waktu yang tak bisa diperkirakan.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**~The End~**

**.  
**

* * *

Oke.. sangat nista bukan? Bahkan bisa dibilang 'itu' bukan lemon tapi grapefruit .-. Dan tak ada romantis-romantisnya, berarti grapefriut 'kan? Tentukan saja sendiri ya readers?

Fict ini sangat memaksa dibagian 'itu' karena Sebastian memang mau dibunuh Lizzie.

Saya tahu fict ini abal, tapi saya membuat ini semata-mata untuk Ciel. Inipun dibuat dengan waktu minim. Maafkan ke-newbie-an dan kegajean saya.

Sebagai pendatang baru tak seharusnya seberani ini membuat yang rated-m.

*bnykngomong* *slapped*

Jadi, makasih buat yang mau baca ^^, niat review? Flames are welcome ^-^. Dan saya akan sangat berterimakasih~

Tertanda,

One hell of a fujoshi


End file.
